


Raphael's gift

by Vampiremaster_Uruha_Uchiha03



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiremaster_Uruha_Uchiha03/pseuds/Vampiremaster_Uruha_Uchiha03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the First story of TMNT that I've written. Raph's brothers planed a surprise for him for christmas, but first they need to find out what Raph's little secret is before they can execute it. not very good at summaries but that's the best I got.<br/>RaphXAIKO<br/>Aiko is my Character every thing else belong to the creator of TMNT.<br/>Contains mature content..... there you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas eve

CHAPTER 1:

It was Christmas eve afternoon and the turtles were all getting ready to get Raph’s gift set up. All they had to do was find Raph and his lillte secret, and away they go. Raph was heading up to the surface to see his beautiful girlfriend, that his brothers didn’t really know about. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michalangelo were all following Raphael to see what he was keeping from them. Raph didn’t notice them following him, he just continued on his way up to the surface grabbing his clothes and coat. He put them on before he came out of the sewers in on of the ally ways.

“Stay in the Shadow’s guys we don’t want Raph to notice us at all” Whispered Leonardo.

“okay” Said Michalangelo, and Donatello at the same time.

Raph met up with a very pretty girl with long black hair, dressed in a white and red Kimono. She immedatly hugged him, he hugged her back. When they let go of eachother, Raph pulled out a tiny box from his coat pocket and give it to her.

“Raph you didn’t have to get me anything.” she said.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to,” Raph answered

“ok so what is it?” she asked excitedly.

“You’ll just have to open it and find out Aiko.” Answered Raph with a smile on his face she opened it. Inside the box was a little card that read “Happy Birthday and merry Christmas to my Beautiful love Aiko” she lifted the card up and revealed a silver chain with a small heart pendent. It put a little tear in her eye and she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you Raph, It’s beautiful.” Aiko said

“anything for you babe” Raph replied “I better get you inside before you catch a cold”

“Yeah I guess I should have put my coat on before I left the shrine, when it comes to you I tend to loose track of what I’m doing.” She laughed

Raph laughed and took of his coat to put it on her sholders and brought her inside to warm up. 

Meanwhile just up in the Roof toops Leonardo, Donatello and Michaloangelo were trying to come up with the best way to get a hold of the girl so they could giver her to Raph for Christmas. 

“Leo, what happenes if Raph stays with her and we can’t get her for him for christmas?” asked Michalangelo.

“we’ll Just have to wait for him to Leave and then she’s ours for the taking.” Answered Leo.

“or I can call Raph and tell him we need him to get us some stuff before the shops close?” Donatello said.

“I like that Idea,” said Mikey.

“No, we’ll Just wait him out he’s gonna have to head home sooner or later,” Said Leonardo. They then started to wait for Raph to leave her house and head home.

Insided Aiko’s house, Raph and Aiko were wraped in a blanket and sitting infront of the fire. Aiko was Just stairing at the fire with Raph, when Raph decied to make it a bit more intement with Aiko. He started with a strand of her hair and brushed it a side and kissed her cheek, she then reacted by shifing her position a little so that she could kiss him back on the lips. When their lips connected it was passionate then it deepened and became rough with the passion Raph had for her. He started to remove her clothing slolwly, untying her sash that held her white kimono together and gentally lying her down on the ground. Once the sash was removed her kimono fell gracefully open to reveal her slender body shivering under his touch. She had her arms latched around his neck while he touched her and still deeping the kiss as hard as she could with his touch sending chills through her body. But before they could get any further Raph’s shell-cell started ringing.

Back outside with Leonardo, Donatello and Michalangelo. They were relieved that they didn’t have to see any more of Raphael making out with his girlfriend.

“fewph.. that was close,” said Michalangelo

“shhh… Mikey,” Donatello sushed him.

They Could see Raph answer his phone, and could hear him through Leo’s phone.

“Hello?” Answered Raph  
“Hey Raph it’s Leo, Father wanted me to ask if you could get his favorite tea, He’s almost out?” Leo lied

“Alright Leo but I’m kinda bussy right now,” Answered Raph

“Yes but father wants you to bring it to him as soon as posible” Leo lied again.

“Fine, WHATEVER I’ll be home in a bit.” Answered Raph angerly and hung up the phone.  
“That couldn’t have gone any better Leo.” Said Mikey

“yeah now we gotta make sure that we get in there grab her and get back home before Raph does.” said Donnie.

“and we will once we have her,” answered Leo

Inside Raph through his phone at the couch and applogized to Aiko for his tone as Aiko was pulling her white Kimono closed and tying her sash back up.

“Who was that, Raph?” Aiko asked putting a hand on his back and calming him down.

“My Brother, Leo,” Answered Raph, a bit chocked that Leo Runined his fun with Aiko.

“ so I take it you have to leave now, huh?” asked Aiko Sadly handing Raph back his cell and he stuck it back in his pocket.

“yeah, I do, but tell you what I’ll come by tomorrow and it’ll just be you and me ok,”answered Raph.

“Sounds like we have a Date then?” said Aiko walking with Raph to the door.

“yep, sounds like it.” Raph answered, “see you tomorrow, Love you Aiko.”

“love you too, Raph,” said Aiko.

She stole a kiss from him before he headed out the door to find his father’s favorite tea.

Not long after Raph left, Aiko herd someone in her living room. She pulled out her cellphone and a small knife out of her kimono. Aiko’s cell was ready to phone Raph if she really needed him and the knife was to fend them off until Raphael would come and rescue her. She silently slipped into her living room, but when she got there, there was no one in the room but her.

“hummm….Maybe I’m just a little tired and hearing things” Aiko thought to herself and put her phone and knife on the table close to the arm chair. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey took that as a sign.

“she’s droped her garud,” whispred Leo, both Mikey and donnie gave him the nood.

“NOW!!!” yelled Leo. Just as he yelled Aiko was not fast enough to grab her phone and Knife from the table to defend herself from her attacker, but they managed to pin her down to the floor before she could do anything. Mikey was holding down one of her arms and she managed to wiggel it free from him and hit him towards the small table with her phone on it, He bumped it and her phone fell and started to dial Raph’s number, Mikey grabed her arm again after she had hit him and Donnie had the other arm and reached for the Phone still ringing.

“sheesh Mikey, becareful her phone was calling Raph and we would have been caught.’ Said Donnie picking up the Phone and hanging it up. He placed it back on the table and went back to trying to hang on to her.

“sorry Donnie, but she’s a lot stronger then she looks,” Mikey appologized.

“Lets get out of here now,” ordered Leo, Aiko was still stuggeling on the floor with the other two trying to get them to let her go but it was no use she was no match for them alone. Leo scouted around quickly for some thing to tie her up with so she wouldn’t try and attack them again. He found more of her sashes lying around and used them to bind her hands and feet together, Silence her mouth and blindfold her. Once Leo was finished he picked her up and through her over his sholder and headed out with the others.

Meanwhile Raph had just made it to his fathers favorite tea shop. He was about to go inside when his phone went off in his pocket, but as soon as he went to answer it, it stoped ringing. Raph looked at the call display and it read “AIKO”.  
“she probably Droped her phone again,” Raph Thought “I’ll call her back after I grab father’s tea.”He put his phone back in his pocket and went in the store and grabed his fathers tea, Paid for it and left. Once out of the shop Raph pulled his phone back out and tried phoning Aiko back. It started ringing and ringing but no answer from her. He tried a few more times before giving up and heading into the seweres.  
“maybe she’s in the shower and can’t hear her phone?” Raph thought and headed into the sewer in the back alley.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey had made it home with Raph’s Girlfriend before Raph had come home.

“Alright, Dudes we made it back here before Raph and he dosen’t susspect anyting” said Mikey excitedly.

“Donnie take her for a sec, I’ll check and see if anyone’s here so we can get strait to work.” Said Leo handing her over to Donnie. Aiko had given up on trying to fight off her assalents and was rather limp when he handed her over to the other one.

“Leo did she fall asleep?” Donnie asked.

“yeah she did, and not a moment too soon she’s quite the fighter but she must have give up,” Answered Leo quickly scouting around to see if anyone was there and the coast was clear Leo motioned Donnie to bring her up to Raph’s room. Once Donnie brought her up to Raph’s room he put her inside on the bed.

“Should we untie her?” Donnie asked Leo.

“hell no keep her tied, if she figures out we untied her she might come after us and beat us up” answered Mikey a little fightened of her.

“probably a good Idea Mikey,” said Leo and they left her in Raph’s bed sleeping soundly. Leo, Donnie and Mikey got to work right away on the rest of the pieces they needed to get Raph’s gift ready. Donnie found some clothes to put in a box with the instuction note that would get Raph to question each of them to get her back. Just as they finished Raph had come home with their father’s tea.

“Hey Raph,” said Leo from the kitchen table.

“next time you get it yourself, oh fearless one, I was in the middle of something and it couldn’t have waited.” Answered Raph angerly, putting the tea on the table for their sensei.

“but you were all ready up on the surface, so we all thought it was a good Idea.” Leo said back at him.

“Yeah whatever, Leo, You go on believing that” said Raph sarcastically and started to head up to his room, Donnie stoped him.

“you can’t go up their tonight” Donnie said grabing Raph’s hand and getting his attention.

“And why the hell am I not alloud to go to my room tonight?” Raph questioned his Brothers.

“Because it’s a surprise, that’s why” answered Mikey

“oh really, just what are you hiding up there in my room, Leo?” Raph was starting to get a little irratated with his brothers.

“you’ll see in the morning Raph, but for now you’ll have to sleep out on the couch tonight.” Answered Leo. Raph rolled his Eyes and went over to the couch to get some rest and ignor his brothers. Leo went up to Raph’s room to check on her and make sure she was still there. She was still there sleeping and looking irreaseistable. It was hard for him not to touch her except for taking off the neckalace that Raph just gave her for her birthday. Leo removed it carefully from her neck and not to wake her in the proccess once he got it off her he held on to it until he would give it back to Raph.

\---------  
A/N: there will be more mature content later on in the story but for now this is only the first chapter there is more to come hopefully I can get the rest of it written. ^_^ anyway let me know what you think.


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the First story of TMNT that I've written. Raph's brothers planed a surprise for him for christmas, but first they need to find out what Raph's little secret is before they can execute it. not very good at summaries but that's the best I got.  
> RaphXAIKO  
> Aiko is my Character every thing else belong to the creator of TMNT.  
> Contains mature content..... there you have been warned.

CHAPTER 2: Christmas Day  
It was Christmas day and the turtles were unwrapping gifts that that had gotten for each other. Michelangelo got a new skateboard, Donatello got a new computer, Leonardo got a pair of new katanas and Master Splinter got a new walking staff. Raph opened his and received a few items with a note attached to them. Raph looked confused at his gift from his family.

“What’s the matter Raphie-boy?” Mikey said

“I’m just a little confused?” Raph replied

“Aww does Raph not understand what his gift is?” Leonardo said sarcastically to Raph.

“Yeah I don’t understand what it is, Want I should pound it out of ya!?” Raph replied angrily.

“Calm down Raph, It’s just a test to see how well you know that special someone you’ve been talking about lately?” Donatello said calmly from his new computer he was playing with.

Raph looked at his brothers still confused as to why they would want to test him on how well he new a special person. Raph then began to think about that person and his expression changed from confused to shock. How did his brothers figure it out that he had some one special now in his life? Was it that they caught him sneaking out late at night and following him to her and watching him with her? He couldn’t believe that his brothers found out about her so quickly. The others looked at him getting all frustrated that they found out about her, and started to laugh at him going the same color as his mask. Then he looked at the gift again and started to read the instructions on the paper:  
Instructions on how to get your real gift.  
Step 1: put the clothes on and then talk to Donatello. He pulled out the clothes from the box. In the box was a pair of pants, a belt and a shirt. He put them on and continued to read the instructions.  
Step2. You must remove one item after answering each question about your gift  
Step3. When you finish talking with then first turtle he will give you another piece of paper that tells you where to find the next one and so on and so forth.  
After completing the instructions he went to Donatello to get the question and remove the Item he would ask for.

“Ok Donnie, Ask away?” he said.

“Alright Raph, this question’s going to be rather easy, is your gift Male or Female?” Donnie asked.

Raph gulped and answered “Female?”  
“Yep. Now you have to give me the mask Raph, and then you’re off to Leo in the kitchen.” Said Donnie.  
Raph removed his mask and gave it to Donnie, then proceeded to Leonardo in the Kitchen.

“Well Raph you know what gender your gift is but I have an Item off of her person that only you know about.” Said Leo showing him a necklace that Raph had gotten her for her birthday and given it to her yesterday. “Can you guess her name?”

“You had better not have broken that, Cause she’ll kill you, Leo” Raph mentioned

“Don’t worry Raph I didn’t brake it answer and I’ll give it back to you ok” said Leo

“Fine, Her name is Aiko,” He grumbled to Leo, and Leo handed it back to him.

“Shirt Raph,” said Leo, Raph took off the shirt and gave it to Leo.

“If she’s hurt I’ll break your arms and legs Leo?” threatened Raph, he grabbed the note on where to meet Mikey and left the Kitchen. Raph opened the note and fallowed it. The note told him that Mikey was the last one and that he would be located just before his room. As he came up the stairs he saw Mikey holding a key in his hands playing with it.

“Ok Mikey, I’m here,” said Raph a little unenthused with this whole game they were playing with him and his feelings for Aiko.

“Ok, I have the key to your room but you have to tell me what she smells like?” said Mikey

“Why on earth would I tell you that?” questioned Raph

“I guess you don’t want the key to your room then?” Mikey toyed still playing with the key.

“Gahh… fine, She smells like the Cherry blossom trees where she works, happy?” Raph answered

“Yep, Here’s the key and give me the Belt and Pants,” said Mikey “Have Fun.” Raph did what he was told and took off the belt and pants and then went to his door and unlocked it and went into his room.

Once inside his room he looked around and didn’t notice anything tell something on his bed started moving against his red satin sheets. Raph moved closer to the bed to see who it was moving in his bed, when he got close enough to see. He saw long strands of Black hair lying tangled and sprawled all over the place. He moved the sheets back to reveal more of the owner of the long black hair sprawled all over and to his surprise it was his Aiko all tied up with her sashes. Raph was a little upset that his brothers kidnapped her from her own home to give her to him as a gift. He started to untie her blindfold first and revealed her beautiful green eyes that had slight tears in them from when she was kidnapped from her house. 

He brushed his thumbs across her eyelids to wipe them off her face. He then untied her mouth; she didn’t say anything just let Raph do what he wanted at his own pace. He then started to kiss her lips and made his way to the neck. Showering her with kisses and licking her in some spots on her neck to get her to moan and tremble under him. Raph was enjoying his time with her, untying the sash that kept her Kimono closed he continued to lavish her body with his touch. Every spot that made her move or moan he took his time with them. He then cupped her breasts and fondled them for a bit still kissing her lips deeply and churring softly with her moans. He then started leaving a trail of kisses down her body stopping just between her legs to allow his tong to lick, which in turn caused her to try and squirm away. 

This made the red-clad turtle churr in delight at her reaction to his tongs playful attempts and put a playful smirk on his face. Raph then lightly brushed his finger between her legs touching her vagina. Aiko let out a moan as Raph was teasing her. She wanted to feel him in her. Raph could tell that Aiko wanted him in her and he really wanted to feel her walls on his member. Raph had stopped teasing her and glided his now full erection into her he made sure he moved slowly so his member wouldn’t hurt her too much because she was a bit smaller then him. He felt Aiko grab his shell and keep herself steady on him, she had squirmed a little cause it hurt her but once the pain subsided it was like heaven. Raph moved at a slow rhythm and kept Aiko in control so that if she wanted to end the harmony between them she could. Raph could feel her walls starting to clamp down on his member which ment she was close to her release and he was ready to release as soon as she did. 

Raph felt Aiko release at the same time as him, he kissed her and climbed off of her and rested beside her. Raph put his arm around her and was slowly drifting to sleep when he felt Aiko melt into him and kiss his lips before hiding her face into his shoulder and falling asleep there. Raph then fell asleep just after Aiko did.

\---------  
A/N: finally got the last chapter up for this story. took me long enough ^_^ This it the first one that I actually have completed in this amount of time lol not bad ^_^ I hope that you all enjoy it and be sure to read my other story: THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT !


End file.
